religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Evangelische Omroep
| tv-zenders = Nederland 1, 2, 3 | radiozenders = Radio 1, Radio 2, 3FM, Radio 4, Radio 5 | status = A | website = http://www.eo.nl/ }} De Evangelische Omroep (EO) is een Nederlandse publieke omroep met een evangeliserende inslag. De EO telt 439.293 leden (peildatum 1 april 2009) waarmee het de derde Nederlandse publieke omroep is (in 2004 stond de EO met 476.169 op de tweede plaats, een verlies van bijna 37.000 leden). Missie Haar missie luidt: De EO is een omroepvereniging binnen het publieke bestel die mensen wil bereiken met het Evangelie van Jezus Christus en daarin dicht bij God en dicht bij mensen wil zijn. Zij gebruikt daarvoor televisie, radio, nieuwe media, bladen, activiteiten en andere passende middelen. Zij is een beweging van christenen die over kerkmuren heen hun eenheid vinden in Jezus Christus en elkaar toerusten voor hun werk in de wereld. Geschiedenis Oprichting In 1965 vonden de eerste verkennende gesprekken plaats tussen christenen die van mening waren dat de 'C' in de naam van de reeds langer bestaande protestants-christelijke omroep de NCRV (Nederlandse Christelijke Radio Vereniging) onvoldoende tot uiting kwam. Initiatieven hierbij kwamen onder meer van Albert Ramaker (onder andere betrokken bij Trans World Radio en Youth for Christ), Johan Oostveen en Jan Kits Sr. Laatstgenoemden waren betrokken bij de Nederlandse Christelijke Gemeenschapsbond en stuurden van daaruit op 20 november 1965 een brief rond aan 'broeders' in het land om de mogelijkheden van een evangelieverkondigende omroep te bespreken, nu gebleken was dat er een derde radionet binnen het omroepbestel zou komen: Hilversum 3. Op 11 december had de vergadering plaats in conferentiecentrum 'Het Brandpunt' te Doorn. Men kwam echter tot de slotsom dat de plannen voor Hilversum 3 niet zouden slagen, omdat bleek dat dit een zender voor popmuziek moest worden. Een andere manier zou wel mogelijk zijn: 15.000 begunstigers bijeen zien te krijgen, om aldus een algemene zendvergunning te krijgen. Daar werd hard aan gewerkt, en op 14 mei 1966 vond de oprichtingsvergadering plaats te Utrecht. Ramaker werd aangewezen om een 'actiecomité' te vormen waarin alle kerken en geloofsgemeenschappen zo breed mogelijk vertegenwoordigd waren. Op 21 april 1967 was de stichting De Evangelische Omroep een feit. In artikel 3 van de statuten werd het doel van de stichting vermeld: "... de bevordering in de ruimste zin des woords, van de verkondiging van het Evangelie van Jezus Christus door middel van radio- en televisie-uitzendingen". Aanvankelijk was het acroniem van de omroep D.E.O. (deo is een verbogen vorm van deus, het Latijnse woord voor 'God'), en gaf men een gids uit genaamd Vizier. Op 1 april 1970 werd het eerste EO-programma uitgezonden en verscheen het eerste exemplaar van het programmablad Visie, opvolger van Vizier. 1967-1990 Door de jaren heen heeft de EO zich op verschillende manieren willen profileren binnen het Nederlandse omroepbestel. In de beginjaren rond 1970, een tijd van snelle ontkerkelijking, wilde de omroep een bolwerk zijn in de strijd tegen de secularisatie, en een orthodox geluid laten horen. Op 16 mei 1972 verleende minister Engels de omroep de C-status, waarmee de EO meer uitzendtijd kreeg. Uit die tijd dateren een beetje amateuristisch gemaakte programma's, zoals voor de kinderen De KinderkrantEO Kinderkrant (1972-1993) KinderTV.net, waarmee door sommige andere omroepen zoals de VARA en de VPRO, cabaretiers e.d. de draak werd gestoken. De nog weinige zendtijd als C-omroep werd grotendeels gevuld met kerkzang, toespraken van voorzitter dominee Willem Glashouwer, natuurfilms en kinderprogramma's. De EO nam ook scherp stelling tegen zaken als abortus, drugs en de algemene verloedering van de maatschappij zoals zij het zag. Tevens was er veel aandacht voor het creationisme versus de evolutietheorie (er werden verscheidene debatten georganiseerd tussen voor- en tegenstanders hiervan). Er waren geloofsopbouwende thema's als bijbelstudieprogramma's voor radio en televisie. In 1975 werden de eerste regionale jongerendagen gehouden; deze zouden de basis leggen voor de jaarlijks terugkerende EO-Jongerendag. Van lieverlee groeide de omroep naar de B-status doordat er ijverig leden werden geworven en vele, vooral oudere christenen uit sympathie lid werden. In maart 1983 werd de B-status bereikt bij een ledental van 340.000. De EO kreeg bredere waardering voor haar natuurprogramma's die ze uitzond om, naar eigen zeggen, 'de schoonheid van Gods schepping' te laten zien. 1990-2005 In de jaren negentig van de 20e eeuw veranderde de Evangelische Omroep van een stichting in een vereniging en veranderde ook de strategie. Er werd geconstateerd dat er inmiddels een gapende kloof lag tussen christenen en niet-christenen en dat er programma's bedacht moesten worden die deze kloof moesten overbruggen. De aandacht verschoof enigszins van het maken van programma's om het eigen gelijk te bewijzen (vaak vooral bekeken door de eigen christelijke achterban), naar evangeliserende programma's voor een minder of zelfs niet-christelijk publiek. Op 1 mei 1992 verwierf de EO, die inmiddels 550.000 leden had, de A-status. Het karakter van de programma's veranderde mede onder invloed van de concurrentie van de publieke omroep met commerciële televisiezenders als RTL4. Voor het eerst werd producent Joop van den Ende benaderd voor samenwerking op het gebied van dramaseries. 2006-heden Tot 2006 werd er niet op zondag uitgezonden, met als uitzondering Nederland Zingt. De EO gaf aan dat de zondagavond juist een geschikte avond is om zowel christelijk als niet-christelijk Nederland te bereiken met haar programma's. Toen de Nederlandse Publieke Omroep in 2006 zijn zenders opnieuw indeelde verminderden de mogelijkheden voor de EO om op Nederland 3 uit te zenden. Deze zender werd namelijk ingericht als jongerennet. Halverwege 2007 zette de EO een nieuwe toon aan in zijn programma's, waardoor er nieuwe mogelijkheden ontstonden voor Nederland 3. Televisie Amusement Jeugd/jongeren Maatschappij en actualiteit Verkondigend Human interest Medisch *Afslag UMC *De Polikliniek *Na de diagnose *Voor dik en dun Radio Andere activiteiten Naast radio en televisie houdt de EO zich onder andere ook bezig met het uitgeven van tijdschriften zoals Visie (omroepgids), Eva (voor vrouwen) en de Ronduit Insite (via de jongerenafdeling EO-Ronduit). Ook gaf de EO sinds 2006 de krant Christenen in Contact (CC) uit. Deze krant was in veel kerken en andere gelegenheden waar christenen samenkomen gratis verkrijgbaar. In november 2007 bepaalde het Commissariaat voor de Media echter dat CC strijdig was met artikel 57a van de Mediawet en dat de EO derhalve de uitgave ervan moest beëindigen. Er werd nog bekeken of het kerkverband PKN de exploitatie van het blad kon overnemen, maar de onderhandelingen daarover kwamen stil te liggen, waardoor CC in het voorjaar van 2008 ophield te verschijnen. Daarnaast heeft de EO een eigen internetfilter, filternet, die websites blokkeert die naar hun inzicht ongewenst zijn. De geblokkeerde sites bevatten bijvoorbeeld pornografie, geweld, drugs, godslastering en/of discriminatie. Verder organiseert de EO evenementen zoals de EO-Jongerendag, een evenement met gospelartiesten en toespraken gericht op de jeugd. Daarnaast zijn er ook dagen voor andere doelgroepen, zoals de Nederland Zingt-dag en de EO-Gezinsdag. Sinds 2007 is de EO ook medeorganisator van het Flevo Festival onder de naam van het relipop-label Xnoizz. De voormalige VrouwZijn-activiteiten vallen tegenwoordig onder Eva. Medewerkers Bekende medewerkers van de Evangelische Omroep zijn (of waren): In het nieuws Ophef over verwijderen evolutietheorie in natuurdocumentaires In juli 2007 kwam er kritiek op de EO nadat evolutiebioloog Gerdien de Jong van de Universiteit Utrecht via de media er op had gewezen dat passages over de evolutietheorie in de BBC-serie Het Leven van Zoogdieren (in het Engels The Life of Mammals) van de bekende Britse natuurdocumentairemaker David Attenborough door de EO verwijderd of aangepast waren. De Evangelische Omroep gaf te kennen deze passages uit de betreffende documentaire te hebben verwijderd of aangepast omdat de films zo passen bij de identiteit van de omroep, een praktijk die de EO al sinds jaar en dag toepast. EO-directeur Henk Hagoort ontkende dat de boodschap van de documentairemaker daarmee verdraaid werd.EO censureert natuurfilms Attenborough, NOS Nieuws, 28 juli 2007 Aanvankelijk had Attenborough zelf geen probleem met de acties van de EO.Creationist spin, Science nr. 317, 10 aug 2007 Later (oktober 2007) bleek dat toch het geval, na een protestactie van De Jong en haar collega Hans Roskam die de verwijderingen middels een handtekeningenactie onder Nederlandse en Vlaamse wetenschappers bij de BBC aanhangig hadden gemaakt. Bijna vierhonderd wetenschappers ondertekenden daarop een petitie waarin de BBC werd verzocht geen 'censuur' toe te laten in de door haar verkochte natuurprogramma's. Attenborough schreef in een brief dat hij de schrappingen "erg spijtig" vond, deelde voorts mee dat hij de BBC hierover had aangesproken en dat deze ervoor zou gaan zorgen dat haar televisieprogramma's niet meer wezenlijk zouden mogen worden gewijzigd.Attenborough: wijzigingen EO in documentaire 'spijtig', de Volkskrant, 6 okt 2007 De EO distantieerde zich van de aantijgingen maar ging in januari 2008 in op het verzoek van de BBC om de aangepaste dvd uit de handel te nemen. Directeur Henk Hagoort hoofd van Nederlandse Publieke Omroep Algemeen directeur Henk Hagoort werd per 1 juni 2008 voorzitter van de raad van bestuur van de Nederlandse Publieke Omroep (NPO).EO-directeur wordt baas van publieke omroepen, Elsevier, 31 jan 2008 Stopzetten Omega TV In december 2008 moest de EO stoppen met het uitzenden via het themakanaal Omega TV. Omega TV was een Nederlands themakanaal dat zich richtte op evangelische en aanverwante christenen en behoorde tot het portaal Nederland 4 van de Nederlandse Publieke Omroep. Het kanaal werd beheerd door de Evangelische Omroep. Via het themakanaal werden veel oude EO-programma's uitgezonden. Het themakanaal moest stoppen omdat de NPO bepaalde dat de 17 themakanalen van Nederland 4 terug moesten naar 12 themakanalen. De EO reageerde teleurgesteld op het besluit. EO-themakanaal Omega TV nadert einde, Uitdaging, 8 dec 2008 Verontrusting na verklaring Andries Knevel over scheppingsverhaal Begin 2009 veroorzaakte oud-programmadirecteur en (radio)presentator Andries Knevel de nodige ophef binnen de EO door het voor de televisiecamera ondertekenen van een verklaring waarin hij officieel afstand nam van een letterlijke opvatting van de schepping uit Genesis hoofdstuk 1 en zijn spijt betuigde over hoe hij daar vroeger richting anderen mee om was gegaan. Zijn verklaring viel samen met de viering van het Darwinjaar, de herdenking van het 200ste geboortejaar van de ontwerper van de evolutietheorie, de Engelse natuuronderzoeker Charles Darwin. Ook een andere EO-coryfee, Willem Ouweneel, gaf op televisie aan niet meer in een letterlijke opvatting van Genesis 1 te geloven. Het optreden van beide werd door een deel van de achterban van de EO sterk bekritiseerd, vooral oud-directeur Bert Dorenbos trok fel van leer. Iets meer dan zestig procent van de EO-leden is een letterlijke uitleg van Genesis 1 toegedaan. Later verontschuldigde Knevel zich in EO-gids Visie voor de verontrusting die zijn actie had veroorzaakt. Hij had slechts de discussie over schepping of evolutie gaande willen houden, zo deelde hij mee.Knevel biedt excuses aan EO-leden aan, de Gelderlander, 15 feb 2009 150px|rechts|thumb|Arie Boomsma Schorsing van Arie Boomsma vanwege pikante fotosessie EO-presentator Arie Boomsma werd op 3 maart 2009 door de EO-directie voor drie maanden geschorst omdat hij schaars gekleed had gemodelleerd in een fotosessie voor het blad L'Homo, een speciale editie onder redactie van de bekende LINDA. Directeur Arjan Lock gaf als reden dat een dergelijke wijze van poseren onbetamelijk is voor een medewerker van de EO en nadelig voor het imago van de EO. Boomsma betuigde zijn spijt en verklaarde het besluit te aanvaarden alsook de komende tijd te proberen het vertrouwen weer te herstellen.EO schorst Arie Boomsma na fotoshoot Linda, Trouw, 3 mrt 2009 Afblazen cabaretprogramma In augustus 2009 werd bekend dat de EO stopte met de productie van het cabaretprogramma Loopt een man over het water.... Dit programma zou gepresenteerd worden door Arie Boomsma, maar dat als gevolg van grote kritiek van haar achterban geschrapt werd. De directie van de EO annuleerde het programma omdat alle negatieve beeldvorming er inmiddels toe geleid zou hebben dat mensen een onjuist beeld hadden van het programma (bijvoorbeeld dat het bestaat uit enkel grappen over God), waardoor het niet meer mogelijk is om het oorspronkelijke doel, namelijk om met niet-gelovige mensen op laagdrempelige en aantrekkelijke wijze het gesprek over Jezus te openen, te halen.EO blokkeert 'Loopt een man over het water', Trouw, 3 aug 2009 Op basis van dit incident en het vorige rondom zijn schorsing besloot Boomsma de EO per 1 oktober 2009 te verlaten.Arie Boomsma verlaat EO, NU.nl, 4 sept 2009 Literatuur *''De Evangelische Omroep: ontstaansgeschiedenis'', Emerson Vermaat, 2007, 144 p., Aspekt - Soesterberg, ISBN 9789059115477 Externe links *Officiële website *Jongerensite van de EO }} Categorie:Evangelische Omroep Categorie:Protestantisme in Nederland en:Evangelische Omroep